tdbbseriesytfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1, the first season of the Total Drama Big Brother series. The Series premier first aired July 20th, 2015! Twists * A twist was revealed that the HOH's are not safe due to a new game in the season called the Battle of the Block. * Twin Twist was revealed in the game, where on person would be twins with another player if they survive 5 weeks that twin would enter the game. * Fan Vote was a twist for the first 8 houseguests who moved into the house. The fans would be voting who is being nominated for that week. * '''TNT '''also called Triple Nominee Twist. This was a twist that was created as blowing up in your faces getting more blood on your hand than ever. This twist could come after the HOH competition, after POV competition or after veto ceremony. If you was nominated before veto ceremony you could still be saved with the veto like normal. Houseguests Active Alliances *Seventh Sacrifices - Sam, Mateo, Shawn, Zoey, Karrie, Sierra, and Bridgette *SSMK - Sam, Scott, Mateo, and Karrie. *SEHA - Shawn, Ebony, Heather, and Alejandro. Game History Week 1 As the first season of the Total Drama Big Brother started the cast was hit with huge bombs. America was the voting of the first two nominees from the first 8 to enter the house. Emily and Duncan were nominated by America. The next 8 houseguests had to choose a number 1-50 the person farthest away from the number which was 15 would be nominated so in the end Mateo and Sam were nominated for Eviction. Mateo and Sam win the Battle of the Block and Emily and Duncan remain Nominees. Sierra wins the POV and uses it on Emily and when the farthest person from 1-50 and America's vote for nominee face off, which Shawn lost and is the replacement nominee. In the live eviction the houseguests voted to unanimously vote to evict Duncan by 14-0. Week 2 After Duncan was evicted the Men did a counting challenge counting how many bunnies there are in total and the closest one would win HOH the same rules for the Women. In the end Sam and Zoey won the first HOH's of the season. Zoey nominated Amy and Scott for eviction, while Sam nominated Emily and Heather. At the competition Word Chuck, Amy and Scott won the battle of the block leaving Zoey dethroned. At the POV competition Chris won and used it on Heather which left Sam renominating Ebony. In a vote 12-2 Emily was evicted. Week 3 Bridgette and Zoey won the Surf's Up HOH competition and forming an alliance they decided Zoey was the target. Amy nominated Sam and Zoey while Bridgette nominated Heather and Tyler. Sam and Zoey won the Battle of the Block blowing up Bridgette and Amy's plans. Sierra won the Power of Veto and decided not to use it. Bridgette made the backdoor of the season by nominating Amy from the TNT twist. At eviction Amy was evicted by 4 votes and Bridgette broke the tie between Heather and Tyler and stuck to her loyalty by evicting Tyler. Week 4 During the Who Said What?!?! HOH Alejandro pulled through and won HOH for the guys. The girls also had the same HOH competition which Heather won. Heather nominated Ebony and Sam while Alejandro nominated Mateo and Karrie. Mateo and Karrie both won the Battle of the Block dethroning Alejandro. Ebony won the POV and Bridgette was the renom. Bridgette was evicted 5-4. Week 5 Karrie and Chris are the new HOHs. Karrie nominated Alejandro and Scott while, Chris nominated Sam and Zoey. Sam and Zoey won the BoB. Mateo won the POV and used it on Alejandro. Karrie nominated Chris as a backdoor plan. Chris was evicted 5-4 and became the first juror. Week 6 The Double HOH stage of the game was over. Alejandro won HOH and nominated Sam and Sierra. Heather won the POV and used it to save Sierra for a ultimate backdoor plan. Zoey was renominated and evicted 5-2. Week 7 Scott won HOH and with his newly formed alliance he stuck loyal nominating Alejandro and Heather. Karrie, Mateo, and Heather made a deal on their relationship. Karrie won POV and didn't use it. Heather had a huge outburst on Karrie but Mateo took all the credit. At the eviction Heather's outburst cost her the game in a 4-2 vote. Category:Seasons